rarefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Anonymous73
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RareWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SWFlash/monobook.css page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Slipknot Darkrai (Talk) 20:59, January 22, 2011 So good :Yep I am Liam from MarioWiki and I just have a different username there, anyways it is good having another MarioWiki member here. Also what does the User:SWFlash/monobook.css thing do? I always wondered that. ::Thanks for deleting the design. I really appreciate it :D. :::I have gave you sysop rights to edit the MediaWiki articles mainly. Enjoy. :::: :::::Um... which menu? ::::::I'll test it out and maybe i'll figure it out... :::::::IDK, maybe it is because that link wasn't created yer possibly even because you forgot the two *s. ::::::::Here on wikia we don't have some special pages that MarioWiki has and IDK why. e.g. Special:Whosonline isn't a special page around here. :::::::::You have been a huge help. Thanks a lot! Idea :Hey SW I just added a link to RareWiki on Gaming Wiki which may link here and get contributors and I did a poll for a test. Do you think it may work? ::It's OK and I wish I had that game. Do you have DK games? :::I can't because my computer is a Mac and it doesn't allow it. I almost forgot that is how you do it? How do you do it? ::::Sure you may merge them and is that construction template from MarioWiki? Hey :Me Slipknot Darkrai. Want to help fantendo.wikia.com? It has many articles needed to be cleaned up, etc. It isn't a dead wiki. It just needs a big cleanup. Thanks. Oh and I am Zombie Toxicroak there, due to a three month cross-wiki ban and Fantendo didn't mind so yeah. Thanks and you may help out. SD ::BTW, don't tell that I sockpuppeted to anyone plz. I can't let staff know about this. Thanks again. Oops I almost forgot. I am mainly located there and I am not forcing you to contribute there. I just am wondering. Thanks again 9B) Zombie Toxicroak Promotion :Promoted me cuz you think I could be someone to help the wiki seeing that I am a sysop on Pikmin Wikia, Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, Conker Wiki, and SSB Wikia? Well... thank you cuz I love the Rare games. Jello Rabbit 11:21, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Help :Seeing that you are good with templates, could you please fix templates such as Template:DKR and Template:Banjo Characters. Thanks Jello Rabbit 18:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey :Still Jello Rabbit with a name change. Can you please become more active and help here? I am bored by myself here and I updated the wiki if it makes you happy. Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:22, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::How is the wiki update by the way? See how I fixed a lot of articles and such? Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks :D. This wiki will become revived and I am tired of pages lacking images and info :p. The infobox adding is complete hopefully, infobox cleanup is hopefully close to being completed, and the licenses were complete a long time ago. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Great News :I asked Staff to spruce up this wiki and they are going to spruce up this wiki with a skin design and make it look professional like MarioWiki. They are also going to change many things on this wiki. Be alert on that. Another thing; more contributors are joining. Hope this makes you happy. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad you like it. I am keeping this wiki well running now. Would you call it a nonfailed spinoff of MarioWiki now? Conker's Bad Fur Day 14:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) HQ photos Could you please teach me how to take HQ video game screenshots on either PC or Mac? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day 01:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) The wiki now. Look at this wiki now. The Banjo-Kazooie articles are really much updated and all that. See how much work I have done? Conker's Bad Fur Day 20:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Request Could you please reconstruct these templates? I can't seem to find a good model for them. P.S. I didn't mean the sections being deleted, but it would be nice if you added more sections in the templates. Thx. P.S. I think you should promote Smiguli and ScorpionTail to sysops too. Don't forget to reconstruct Template:Gamebox and Template:Systembox Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Guess what I found? Another Mario Wiki!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... But which N64 emulator do you use/can take high quality .png images? Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me... But which N64 emulator do you use/can take high quality .png images? Conker's Bad Fur Day 16:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Crat Can i please become also 'crat? YOu aren't really around much anymore... Also, there is another MarioWiki if you want to help out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC)